Microscope experiments are typically conducted by humans utilizing microscopes that provide enlarged images of minute objects or specimens being analyzed. The successful results of these experiments are dependent upon the concentration, endurance, and constant monitoring of a human operating the microscope. Sometimes the human operator of the microscope on a daily basis loses concentration, becomes fatigued as the day goes on, or becomes distracted with all these factors contributing to unsuccessful experiments. It is desired that a system be provided that allows experiments to be conducted using microscope, but without the need of intervention by a human.